Experience
by neoTatewaki
Summary: Short story set in the Forgotten Realms universe, mainly 'cuz it's the easiest to write for besides Eberron. It's the opener for a string of short and long stories, collectively titled Wyndstryche Academy.


Experience

The world is a scary place, Kana decided. It lacked the organization and structure that the academy offered her. However, it would give her something that she was seriously lacking: experience. Or, at least that what Kai'lyn told her, leading her to believe that her little sister's view was somewhat biased. Between her goof of a brother and her tomboyish sister, she knew there would be no way for to avoid going on one of their 'adventures'; still, she fought it with all her might. In the end, it was her traitiorous mother that convinced her dear father to send her into the world. Though her parents agreed that she'd be more than safe, she still felt uneasy about wandering about with only her wits and a wooden staff to protect her. The path before her stretched deep into the dark forest. Wondering aloud why her father chose to have the academy on the outskirts of a dense and foreboding forest, she forged onward.

Night came all too quickly, so the young woman decided to make camp. Anyone watching the spectacle of a thin, frail woman desperately trying to hold a tent pole while simultaneously hammering a tent spike into the ground would've laughed themselves silly. Eventually she realized the futility of such a gesture and threw the tent supplies to the side. Flopping onto the ground, she started feeling around for her backpack, but all she found was the firewood she had gathered before the sun went down. Slowly getting frustrated, she stood up... and realized that she had found the firewood. With a smile, she pointed her opened hand towards the wooden pile and whispered, "Alight! Burning Hands!", causing a jet of flame to issue forth from her hand and envelope the pile of wood. Now with proper illumination, she could clearly see that she had thrown the tent canvas over her backpack. Still feeling a little triumphant from her little "victory", she picked up the mallet and tent spike.

To her credit, the tent was secure and dry. It kept the wind out, and allowed Kana to sleep peacefully. As the night went on, and her snoring got louder, it also kept an inquisitive visitor from intruding on her beauty sleep. However, her undaunted (and uninvitied) guest would not be denied, so he helped himself to the bag of supplies. The movement and rustling outside of teh tent awakened Kana from her fitful slumber. She stuck her head out of her tent to see a particularly large bear consuming the contents of her backpack! She immediately thought to hide in the tent, but soon discovered (once the bear got her scent) that she would have to find a different tactic to rid herself of the beast. So, with the bear swatting at the tent, Kana emerged with staff at the ready.

The bear, for his sake, had come across many an adventurer and knew that when a human took a stance like the one Kana was exhibiting, it would soon mean that he would either be dead or in a lot of pain. The bear liked neither idea, so he charged the girl. With all her might, Kana swung the staff in the bear's direction. The staff connected with the bear's head, leaving it slightly dazed and lulling Kana into a very false sense of security. The bear recovered very quickly and before Kana could muster a defense, he swatted her with a massive, furry paw, knocking her against a fallen log. The bear stumbled over to her (apparently the hit did more damage than either thought) and stood up on its hind legs, intent on trampling (and then, feasting on) poor dazed Kana. She looked into the ferocious bear's eyes as it roared, the sound echoing through the still forest and causing a few of the night denizens to awaken and flee in terror. A million thoughts flashed in front of her eyes; she silently cursed Xian and Kai'lyn for even thinking this could ever be "fun", she apolgized to her father for being such a disappointing child (and now adult), and she swore to haunt her mother for sending her on this awful "adventure". _Oh, that insufferable woman_, she thought, _she's probably angry that I decided to study the arcane arts rather than follow in her footsteps and become a druid, so she sent me into this horrible forest to find some stupid flower. Ah, and then a bear comes out of nowhere and attacks me! It's probably one of her familiars!_ As she cursed her mother's name, her fear gave way to anger. There was no way she would die tonight at the hand of that traitorous elf's servants, she said as she rolled out of the way of the pouncing bear. Hand outstretched, she shouted aloud the incantation that she had used previously to start her campfire. The jet of flame missed the bear, but hit it's intended target: the wooden log, reduced to splinters and shreds by the bear crushing it. Enveloped in flame, the bear roared in pain and started towards Kana, intent on mauling her until there was nothing left. Kana stood defiantly, staff pointed at the bear, and shouted "Freezing wind, still the beast's rage! Cone of Cold!"

Morning in the academy was typically a busy time for Erethia, but with all the students on vacation, she was enjoying a rare moment of rest. It wouldn't be long before she would venture off to her shrine for her usual meditation, so she took this chance to simply drink some herbal tea and relax. _Besides_, she thought to herself as Shiko joined her, _it isn't often that my dear husband isn't occupied with the affairs inherent in running a school. No, best to sit and enjoy the peace and quiet while one still can... no matter how fleeting that moment may be_. No sooner than she thought that, the door to the main chamber flung open. Standing before her was a very ragged and slightly bloody half-elven female, with a staff in one hand, a still-bloody bear pelt over one shoulder, and a small, limp, luminescent flower in the other hand. Glaring at Erethia, she flung the flower at her face, which Shiko managed to catch before it hit her. She then slung her backpack off of her free shoulder and onto the ground, causing its contents to spill out: many more of the luminescent flowers, in varying states, but still relatively undamaged. She then turned and walked out of the room, the pelt leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"You know," Erethia quipped, "She gets it from you."

"I disagree, dear lady," Shiko countered. "At any rate, it was a good experience for her, but you better steer clear of her for a few days."

"I know my daughter," Erethia stated. "She's going to be upset with me for longer than that, but I'll deal with her."

As she stood to leave, Shiko lightly grabbed her arm and said, "The bear might have been a bit much, love."

"I know, "Erethia replied, "And that is why I have to apologize, and you get to clean the mess."

The world is a scary place, Kana decided. It's even scarier when you can't trust those closest to you. Fortunately, you can always rely on your strength and will to see you through it all. As she rolled over on her new, slightly singed bear pelt and stretched out, she smiled and reached over to grab another book.


End file.
